Frozen Love
by Inuko Oikawa
Summary: After the death of her mother, Tsurara and her twin sister Inuko work even more harder to protect Rikuo, however when Inuko finds out that the chocolate haired girl Kana Ienaga is Rikuos fiancee, she begins to wonder if it's all worth it, if it's all worth protecting him. Her sister tries her best to convince her, but will it work? Rated Mature... Just in case o.o
1. Chapter 1

_**Nurarihyon No Mago**_

_**Authors note: I don't own Nurarihyon No Mago.**_

_**This fanfic will have my OC in it:**_

_**Inuko- Tsuraras younger twin sister she is much shyer than her older sister and she wears a black scarf rather than a white one, her fear is also much worse than her sisters or even her mother.**_

* * *

It was a cold dark day for the Nura household; Rihan was in the garden with his son Rikou (Aged 9), adopted daughter (Aged 9) who he named Yamabuki after his first wife; Yamabuki Otome, and me, the young snow maiden.

It started off as a normal day everyone was cheerful and happy, me and Tsurara where helping our mother Setsura and Rikou's mother, Wakana in the kitchen until Rihan called me out to help him watch over the kids as the other three women cooked. Me and Rihan talked as the two children played together "Rikou sure has gotten big, hasn't he?" I said looking at how happy the family was. Rihan nodded "It won't be hard to find him a wife in the future, although knowing him he'll catch one all by himself." He chuckled. Suddenly the air was filled with a child's cry we both ran over to see the situation, Rikou had fallen out of a tree and badly hurt his leg "Rikou! Are you alright?" Rihan said as he picked him up, Rikou gave a weak nod "Are you sure?" I asked while freezing a cloth and placing it on the wound, "I'm fine Yuki-Onna," He said through his tears.

I looked over to Yamabuki who seemed to be watching the flowers, I smiled at her she obviously didn't want to see Rikou injured, but, it wasn't the case in her hand she held a sharp metal object she turned around she had a psychotic smirk on her face her eyes looked different, normally they were black like the original Yamabuki but, this time they were red, much like Rikou's night form. It took a mere second to predict what would happen next, selflessly I ran behind Rihan who's back was turned from the whole scene I saw the young girl charge with the sword and I closed my eyes or the impact... What impact? Where was it? I smelt blood, and heard it dropping from the sword, but there was no pain, suddenly I heard Rihan and his wife Wakana shout out a name "Setsura!" followed by the cry of my sister "Mother! Mother wake up!" She cried.

I opened my eyes and indeed my mother had taken the hit, she must has sensed the change in atmosphere and came running… All I saw was her, a puddle of blood and the sword, Yamabuki had fled the scene already. I dropped down besides my mother; her blood had reached my white kimono "Why…? Why? Why? Why? Mother! Why?! You knew you were still recovering! Why did you do such a thing?!" I cried. She slowly opened her eyes "How could I? How could I have watched and let you take the hit?" She asked weakly. My eyes shot open, they were red and puffy from crying "I love you both, Inuko, Tsurara, be good girls alright?" She said. And with that, she took her final breathe and lay there, motionless in front of us, a Sakura (Cherry blossom) petal drifted down and landed on her soft, snow white, still cheek. She was gone, my mother was gone. Forever. I started at her, air trying to reach my lungs but it failed, I couldn't breathe from crying so much, my mother the strongest Yuki-Onna was killed, in front of my eyes. I knew it wasn't the girls fault, it was clear to see someone was using her, yet… I blamed it on her a sweet 9 year old girl. I wanted revenge.

The funeral was held the next day; we all wore black I read out a poem for my dear mother

"Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest  
White is cold and always yearning burdened by a royal test  
Black the beast descends from shadows  
Yellow beauty burns gold."

It was her favourite part from a song her mother used to sing to her as a child. I couldn't do anything to save her. It's my fault. My entire fault.

It's been little over 3 years since my mother's passing; Rikou and Tsurara both agreed that I should attend school with them two and Aotabo. I agreed to the decision anything to take my mind off over what had happened, I arrived at school earlier than the other kids so I could be shown around by the teacher, she was a nice lady, black hair the same length as my mother's but more straight, her eyes resembled Yamabuki's , she reminded me of my Mother a few tears rolled down my face, luckily I was in my human form or else they would have frozen, like my Yokai form and Human they are the same as my sisters, apart from the eyes, in my human form my eyes were still ringed like Tsuraras but they were red, in Yokai form they were more of a purple colour. "What's the matter?" My teacher asked, stroking my head and crouching so she was at my eye level, I shook my head and wiped away my tears "It's nothing." I said, she stood up and finished the tour by showing me the guidance consoler's office "If you feel sad, come here." The teacher said as she walked away, I looked around until I heard a unfamiliar voice "Tsurara!" It called, I felt a hand on my shoulder from the shock I grabbed it turned around and held it behind her back, I saw the back of her head only her hair was short and chocolate brown "W-What are you doing Tsuara?!" She screamed "Inuko," I heard a voice, Aotabo, I let go of her instantly "Inuko?" The girl questioned, she turned around and saw me, "You're not Tsurara?" She asked "No, she's Inuko." "Kana! Are you alright?" Rikou said as he came running with Tsurara. Kana simply looked at me and Tsurara "I see you met my sister, sorry if she harmed you." Tsurara apologized. "Gomen… You must be Kana Ienaga," I apologized bowing she ran up to Rikou and hugged his arm. The pain in my heart grew bigger… who was she? "It's alright." She said. I smiled.

Fake.

* * *

**_Hope you all enjoyed :3 Please review an give me your opinions _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**welcome to chapter 2 :3 Enjoy~**_

* * *

Chapter 2

I tightly clenched my fists and forced a smile. Tsurara noticed something was wrong "Hey, Inuko, what's the matter?" She asked "Huh? What are you talking about?" I replied. She said nothing, she only looked at me "So, you're Inuko correct," Asked Kana, I nodded "You and Tsurara, are you twins?" "Yes, I'm the younger one." I replied. She noticed my scarf and chuckled "Just like your sister, always wearing a scarf." I smiled at her, she didn't seem that bad. Just because she hugged Rikou-Sama's arm doesn't mean anything… right?

I looked at Kana, she was actually very pretty her eyes were the same chocolate brown as her hair, she was the perfect girlfriend material.

"Is something the matter?" Kana asked, I looked at her confused "You seem… Troubled." I stared at her blankly "It's nothing… If you don't mind me asking… How do you know Rikou?" I asked her. "Huh? You mean Rikou didn't tell you," She said, I shook my head "I'm his… Fiancé." I took a small gasp... Fiancé? How could it be? He could have at least told me, I wanted to cry but I couldn't in front of Rikou-Sama so I just held them back. It gave me a headache. "I-I have to go now…" I said "Go where?" Asked Rikou, I didn't say anything I just turned around and walked away, fiancé, heh, I knew I was stupid to believe Rikou would ever love me.

~Back at home after school~

"You seem upset, Yuki-Onna" Said a calm voice "Huh? It's nothing, Rihan-Sama…" I said looking at the cherry blossom tree "Are you sure?" He asked, there was a moment of silence, "Rihan-Sama, is it true that Kana-San is Rikou-Sama's fiancé?" I asked, he looked at me and smiled "So that's why you seem upset?" He chuckled "Don't worry… Rikou will be fine, even with a human," He didn't understand what I meant, or did he? "Y'know… I think you would have made a better wife for him." He said getting up and walking away, my heart beat fast as I watched him disappear, did he mean that? My head was really hurting I went and sat underneath the Sakura tree, it was nice there, it had a nice shade, a cool breeze and it smelt amazing I couldn't help but close my eyes and drift into a sleep.

~My dream~ (Play form)

Me: (Aged 7) -walking in a snowy field- Mother… Where are we going?  
Setsura: We're going to the flower field.  
Me: Why? Why are we going to the flower field?  
Tsurara: -weakly- I wanted to see it…  
Me: Tsurara Nee-Sans still sick…  
Tsurara: I wanted to see the field before I left…  
Me: Left? Where are you going?  
Tsurara: -coughs- Somewhere far away.  
Me: Can I come too?  
Tsurara: Gomen… Maybe when your older  
Me: No fair! Stop treating me like a kid!  
Tsurara: -forces a smile- I'll miss you when I leave.  
Me: I'll miss you too, right mo- Huh? Where's mom?  
Tsurara: She was never here.  
Me: But… I was just talking to her  
Tsurara: -smiles- When I'm gone… I'll be with mom; I'll be able to tell her how good you've been.  
Me: But mom was just here -looks around- 'Thoughts: Did I imagine her?'  
Tsurara: -falls to the ground coughing-  
Me: -catches her- Nee-San!  
Tsurara: -closes eyes- Heh.. We made it to the flower field, now I can leave.  
Me: Y-You can't! You can't leave me! Somebody! Save my sister!  
Tsurara: -weak chuckle- No one's here Inuko, I'm sorry… but, good-bye Inuko, I love you.  
Me: -grabs her hands- N-No! -Cries- I don't want you to leave me!  
Tsurara: -stops breathing and hands lifelessly fall out of mine-  
Me: T-Tsurara? Tsurara! Tsurara, please come back I beg you! -Deeply cries-

_'I need you!'_

?: Inuko! Inuko wake up! -Shakes me-

~End of dream~

Tears ran down my pale face "Don't leave me alone..." I said in my dream "Inuko! Wake up! I felt a soft hand shake me, I slowly opened my eyes "Tsurara…? TSURARA!" I screamed, I quickly got up and tightly hugged her she was shocked, but she rubbed my head "It was only a dream… No need to worry, I'm here now." She said in a calm voice. "Is she okay?" Said a manly voice, It was Rikou in his night form. I stared at him crimson eyes and nodded. He got down on his knees and rubbed my head "Geez… Getting all worked up over a nightmare." He said in a tone that made me smile. I love him.

_But… I can't_


	3. Chapter 3

Time for a long Authors Note o.O

So yeah… I was thinking of changing Inuko's name :3

**Fuyuko**-child of the winter

**Kukiko**-snow child

**Miyuki-**snow

**Yuki**-snow

**Yukie**-snow

**Yukiko**-snow child

**Setsuko-**Snow child

**Seppen-**Snowflake

**Setsuna**-calm snow

**Tsubasa-**Wings

Note:

Using yuki(雪）： 雪枝（ゆきえ）＝snow branch  
雪見（ゆきみ）＝snow watch  
雪美（ゆきみ）＝snow beauty  
雪子（ゆきこ）＝snow child  
雪草（ゆきぐさ）＝snow grass  
美雪（みゆき）＝beautiful snow  
歌雪（かゆき）＝singing snow

Note 2:

If you don't like any of these names then feel free to leave a review with your name for Inuko (Remember the has to mean or be close to snow, ice, winter, cold, etc. Thank you ^^ For now I'll keep using the name Inuko until I can decide on one ^_^) Also.. I have JUST noticed I have been spelling Rikuo's name as Rikou ~.~ Sorry XDDD I'm just used to seeing it like that o.O Also I was thinking of changing the stories name (If you can o.O) To "Silence is a girls loudest cry." What do you think? :3

Well… Let's get on with the story ;D!

* * *

Chapter 3

It's been about a week, a week since I found out about Rikuo and Kana being engaged I've learned to accept it and be happy for them, even if it does still hurt a bit.

"Inuko-San!" Said a familiar voice, I turned around and saw Kana running towards me "What's the matter Ienaga-San?" I asked "Would you like to get some ice-cream with me?" She said out of breath I looked at her with a puzzled expression "It's just that… I think we should get to know each other some more, what do you say? Would you like for us to get to know each other more?" I sighed then smiled "Alright, let's go." A huge smile came on her face "Really? It'll be awesome!" She happily chirped.

Kana and me started to walk to the Ice-cream store together, talking, half the time I didn't know what she was saying due to me over thinking so I smiled and nodded to her talking. We were having a good time, but then she stopped moving, she looked like she'd just been stabbed or seen a ghost "What's the matter Ienaga-San?" I asked with a worried voice, since Kana will be married to Rikuo-Sama it's my duty to protect her as well. "D-Did you hear t-that?" Her voice was shaky as if she was going to cry "Hear… What?" I said waving my hands in front of her eyes, she blinked "It… Sounded like… A man... I felt it... I heard it…" She said a tear of fright rolled down to her chin, I took her by the hand and started to run "Huh? Where are you taking me?" She asked, finally snapping back to reality. "It's not safe here…" I replied, still running "W-What do you mean?" She said, Ignored her "It's not safe here?" … Ignored "But, there are loads of people around nothing would happen in such a crowded place." … I could tell she was getting annoyed now "Inuko-San!" She said taking her hand back I turned around her face told me she was clearly annoyed and angry.

"Tell me why are we running?!" She was impatient now "It's… Just not safe." I said "And what do you mean by that!?" She said crossing her arms "Ienaga-San…" I said in a cold voice, I looked her in the eyes and narrowed my own eyes "Listen to me, it's not safe here right now, come with me I'll get you somewhere safe I promise." I said "But-" She began but I cut her off "Now!" she looked at me in shock, I grabbed her hand and walked into someone, I heard Kana scream then I looked up, it was too late the Yokai that had been stalking her had showed up "W-W-What is that thing?!" She screamed, I covered her eyes with me hand and whispered softly in her ears "Ienaga-San, listen to me carefully, I want you to run, run away from here and get to Rikuo, tell him about this and he'll protect you, don't leave his side until I return alright?" "But... What will happen to you?" She asked "I'll be fine… don't worry about me, just stay safe," I said I stood her up and pushed her so she would run "Go!" Without arguing she ran the Yokai turned to her and started walking to her "Oh no you don't!" I said

"Rikuo-Kun! Rikuo-Kun! Rikuo-Kun help me!" Kana yelled while running to the entrance of the Nura house "Kana? What's the matter?" He said running to her side, she panted heavily trying to catch her breath "Inuko… A man…" She said through breaths "A…Man?" Rikuo asked, she regained her breath and began to explain everything that happened "Me and Inuko were walking to the Ice-cream shop when we were attacked by some sort of monster… A Yokai it looked like… It can't be a Yokai right? They don't exist!" "They don't… Don't worry," He lied "Tell me, where is Inuko?" "She told me to run to you, she said you'd protect me," Rikuo's eyes widened as she said this "Y-You will protect me right? She said she'd be fine… That she'd come back." Rikuo began to walk to the doors that led to the street "Where are you going?" Kana called "I'm going to find Inuko…" he replied "D-Don't leave me…" She said looking to the ground "I have to! If anything happens to-" He turned around and saw his fiancé crying "W-Why are you crying?" "Please… Don't go, what if something happens to you too? I'll be all alone…" She said her eyes still fixed to the floor "Kana… I have to go, I'm sorry, but we can't leave her there," He said walking away "I'll come back I promise." And he left, leaving his crying fiancé in the care of his father.

I looked up at the miserable sky, rain falling down on my face then I glanced to the dead Yokai, wondering what its motive was for stalking us. "Pathetic little thing… -sighs- Rest in peace little thing," I said, taking sympathy for it I said a quick prayer "Good job… This way it won't be visible to human eyes even when it's laying down dead in plain sight." Then I heard an all too familiar voice "What are you doing?" I turned around and stared into his crimson eyes "W-Waka? W-Why are you hear? You should be protecting Ienaga-Sama!" I spoke "And leave you out here on your own?" he sternly said to me, I looked to the floor not knowing what to say next. Then he took my hand "Come on… We're going home." He began to walk "But Waka! There'll be more Yokai soon!" "Then we'll have the advantage, we'll have more people on our side." He said with a wink, just like his father.

~Back at home~

"Rikou-Kun," Kana cried as she threw herself at him and held him tight "I'm so glad you both are safe," "Told you we'd be fine." Rikuo said "Hey, Inuko that man, who was he?" I thought for a moment "Just a friend," I lied "Friend? Then why did you tell me to run away? If he was a friend he wouldn't be dangerous right?" Could it be…? Did she see right past my lie? "Well… it could have been anyone in the outfit, could have been someone who could hurt you, even I didn't know it was my friend until after you ran, anyway enough questions!" I said, trying to keep cool and make it look like I wasn't lying, I could tell she wasn't buying it she's not that stupid "But-" She began !I said enough!" I walked inside the Nura house and began looking for my sister.

"Hey, Rikuo-Kun," Kana said looking up at her Fiancé "What is it?" He asked, letting go of her "How come Inuko and Tsurara move so freely around your house? They act as if it's their own." "Well… Our parents are really good friends, almost like family so I guess my house is theirs and their house is mine." He said, he sounded pretty pathetic he wasn't used to lying he always tried to be a good boy and tell the truth as much as possible so he was bad at lying, however Kana trusted her fiancé "I guess so…" she said "Well… I guess I should be heading home." She ran out of the gate before Rikuo could even said goodbye to her.

"What's happened to you, Inuko?" The blonde haired Kubinashi "Hmm? What do you mean Kubinashi?" I asked him slightly tilting my head "It's just that… You seem different I can tell by your eyes, they used to be so full of life even after your mothers passing but recently, they've become lifeless…" I stood up and he looked up at me and started into my eyes "I'm fine… I'm just tired is all, I'll go to sleep now, night." I walked to my room without giving him the chance to reply back, lifeless what did he mean by that?

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this one :3 3


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN:**_

_**I decided to change Inuko's name to Miyuki ^-^ also I changed the stories name to "Frozen love" Still bad… I know –face palm-**_

_**Anyway, sorry for the late chapter, enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 4

When I woke up in the morning everything was quiet, I got worried and decided to see if anyone was home. I wish I hadn't, I had forgot that Kana stayed over the night to bond with her soon-to-be-husband "Rikuo-Kun~ Open wide," She said while holding a spoonful of food to his mouth "I can feed myself Kana; you don't need to do that." He said "Nonsense! I'll be your wife soon!" She said, ruffling his brown hair. "Hm? Miyuki? Are you spying on them?" Said a voice, it startled me and I nearly fell in the same room as them both "T-Tsurara! Don't scare me like that!" I said she laughed and said sorry. "Are you two spying?" said a male voice, this time we both fell into the room that Rikuo and Kana were being so lovey dovey in.

"R-R-Rihan-S-S-Sama?!" Me and Tsurara said, jumping to our feet, he smiled "Did I scare you both?" before we could answer Kana interrupted "Hey! Miyuki, Tsurara where you spying on us?!" "No, we weren't!" Tsurara protested "Are you really that jealous?" She mocked, I had snapped "Why would I be jealous of you!?" I yelled, Tsurara held me back "H-Hey! Miyuki! Calm down!" She shrieked, Rihan sighed "Is she angry again?" "What does it look like Dad?" Said the annoyed Rikuo, Rihan walked over to me and picked me up as if I was his bride "M-Master? What are you doing?" I said looking at his face "We should get you to Kejoro before you kill her…" He said and walked away, Tsurara followed and the two were alone again.

"Rikuo? How come Miyuki called your father 'Sama' and 'Master"," She was suspicious now "And why did they both stay in the house over night?" "Didn't you know? My father had taken in Miyuki and Tsurara after her mother died, as for the Master part, she just shows great respect for him." He thought that it wasn't a lie, but at the same time he knew it wasn't the truth "Eh? Their mother died?" Kana asked, Rikuo nodded "Don't they have a father?" She was asking too many questions now; she didn't need to know this yet. Rikuo stood up "We don't have any information about their father." And then he left.

"So they have no parents and Rihan is their father figure now?" The confused girl wondered to herself "And what about when he said 'before she killed me' she wouldn't do that, would she?"

Kejoro sighed and combed my hair "You need better control over your emotions, Miyuki," "G-Gomen…" I said, I was so embarrassed that I let my anger get the better of me. Kejoro knew how to make me happy; ever since my mom died she became my mother figure and looked after me and Tsurara as if we were her own children. I sighed, "I'm going for a walk." "Alright, be careful." Said Kejoro "I will." I said as I left the room.

I was far too tired to go on a walk; instead I went outside by the Sakura tree. Rikuo wasn't here, I was surprised by that, it was already dark and by this time his Yokai form would be sat on top of the tree. I clenched my fist and gritted my teeth; all my memories of me witnessing Rikuo and Kana flowed into my mind he'd always go out of his way to protect her, even in his Yokai form… I'm still surprised she hasn't made the connection that Yokai Rikuo and Rihan look so similar. I dug my nails harder into my hand and drew blood "I've fallen in love with him," I said, looking to the floor "I love… Rikuo-Sama… I love him." "Miyuki…" A deep, shocked voice came. I turned around instantly and saw him standing there, his crimson eyes piercing my heart even more. I didn't even hear him coming up behind me. He looked to my hand "Y-You're bleeding, are you alright?" He asked, I felt sad, I had just confessed and he didn't seem to care at all, "I-I'm fine," I said, slowly backing away which cause him to walk forward some more "I just… I'm sorry." And upon uttering those words I ran away into my room and cried into a pillow. What's wrong with me? I'm so stupid sometimes, he has Kana, why on earth would he care about a simple bodyguard confessing?

* * *

_**Hope you all enjoyed! RnR!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I am warning you now... This is probably the worst chapter so far ._. Read at you own risk**_

* * *

Chapter 5

I heard a knock on the door "Who is it?" I said, trying to make my voice sound as normal as possible "It's me," I knew that voice well, it was Rihan, I got up and opened the door "So, Yuki-Onna, tell me what's troubling you?" I knew it was pointless to lie to him, he could see right through you "it's nothing…" I said. He sighed "You can tell me, I helped your mother through hard times, and you can trust me." He said "I do trust you… It's just that, it's a stupid reason anyway" I looked to my hands, they were had a few specks of blood on them. "It's about Rikuo and Kana getting married isn't it?" I looked at him "How?" was all I could say "I knew there would be someone who didn't agree to this marriage, I can't make you un-love Rikuo, but just remember just because this marriage is arranged, doesn't mean that Rikuo loves Kana back." He ruffled my hair and stood up. I know that Rikuo loves Kana, but, Rihan had tried to cheer me up by saying that "Thank you, Rihan." I smiled at him, he pinched my cheek and said "no problem kiddo, now don't cry anymore. We wouldn't want your cute face to be covered by tears." And then he left.

I wonder if what he said is true, does Rikuo love Kana enough to marry her? Of course he does, I've seen the way he rushes to her side when she's in danger, but… could it all be an act? No, of course not, Rikuo isn't the type of person to toy with people's feelings. Rikuo should be asleep by now, I decided to go back outside to the tree, when I got there he wasn't there. I sighed with relief I don't know how I can face him after what happened. I sat down at the foot of the tree, it's always so calm here, the night breeze, the sound of the water and the smell of the flowers, it's so peaceful. I was at peace, until I was disturbed. "Miyuki?" I opened my eyes and quickly stood up "W-Waka!? Y-You should be asleep!" "I couldn't sleep; I couldn't stop thinking about what you said earlier. Did you mean it?" He said looking right into my eyes "I…I…I meant it, Rikuo-Sama… I love you, even if I'm not meant to love you." "And why can't you love me!?" He said, slightly raising his voice "Because… You have Ienaga-San, and I'm nothing but a mere bodyguard." I couldn't tell him the other reason, the fact that Tsurara loves him too. I want Tsurara to be happy with Rikuo rather than me. I've always put her happiness before my own. "This marriage to Kana… Was not my choice," my eyes widened at what he said "Does this mean… You don't want to marry her?" "Of course I don't… the one I want to marry is…" my heart started to beat faster and faster, waiting for his answer.

"Waka!" "W-What?" He was surprised by my sudden outburst "You shouldn't say such things about the woman you'll marry one day." I smiled at him and began to walk away, until he grabbed me by the arm and held me to his chest "You're the one I love." He said into my ears, I pushed him way "B-But, you can't! You mustn't!" I protested "And why not? It's up to me who I fall in love with!" I looked up and our eyes met, I wanted to kiss him so bad, I guess my body started to move on its own, he realized what I was trying to do and moved his face downwards. Our lips met, those few moments where my happiest. I was the one who broke the kiss "Miyuki…" He said, staring at my face, I realized what I did and my eyes widened "Ah! No! What did I do!? I'm so sorry!" And with that, my embarrassment go the better of me and I ran away.

~Rikuo's P.O.V~

"Father, Grandfather, I need to talk to you both." "Hm? Rikuo, why are you still awake?" Rihan said as he put down his tea cup "This marriage with Kana… I don't think it'll work." They both stared at me, there was silence "Rikuo, son, you know full well that you must produce another heir." Nurarihyon finally said "But, my child should contain more Yokai blood then me right?" I said "Are you implying that you need to marry a full Yokai?" Said Rihan, I nodded "Impossible, she'll have to be from our clan if you want a full Yokai girl." I gulped and said "I've chosen a girl…" "Hm? And who would this girl be?" they both said in unison "Miyuki." I said, they both looked at me again "Son, we've known for a long time that both Miyuki and Tsurara love you," Said Nurarihyon "Then why can't I marry her?" I asked "Yuki-Onna are hard to marry my child, you'll have to get used to her losing her temper and freezing you and above all, she could end up killing you." "I'm willing to risk everything." I said, I was so confident that I'll be able to marry her. "And what about Kana? How do you think she'll feel?" My father was right… how would she feel? She'll be so devastated; she's been looking forward for us to get married for a long time now. "She'll freak out anyway when she finds out we're Yokai. She hates Yokai." They should have known that fact right? "Rikuo, we want you to be happy, we'll leave the choice in your hands, who you chose and if you break the bad news to Kana." And then they left, they accepted me breaking the engagement so easily, normally there would have been an argument that lasted for days.


End file.
